Vacaciones de Poseidon en Peru
by saoridelperu
Summary: Después de haber sido revividos por Poseidón, los generales son premiados con unas vacaciones en el Perú.
1. Alistemos las maletas!

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Maestro Kurumada. Cualquier correccion me lo hacen saber de manera privada. Gracias Totales(Gustavo cerati).

* * *

**Alistando maletas**

Después de las guerras, todos los dioses resucitaron a sus caballeros, muertos en batallas.

El dios Poseidón se mostró agradecido con sus marinas por el servicio brindado en tiempos de guerra y les regalo un viaje hacia Perú. Lo que les molesto a las marinas era el hecho que Kanon viniera con ellos.

-¿Es una broma, Señor Julián? – protestó Sorrento de Siren.

-¿Ese pelele que nos engañó a todos también ira? – gritó molesto Isaac.

-¿Kanon ira? – preguntaba Thetys con corazones en vez de ojos.

-Thetys aterriza, ese tipo es un patán…-Bian la intentaba hacer reaccionar, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Silencio! – gritó furioso Julián – Entiendo que Kanon se haya aprovechado y haya querido dominar la tierra, sin embargo recuerden que también se revindico en la última guerra y se ganó el perdón de Zeus.

-Sin embargo cabe recordar que por el hemos muerto muchos de nosotros – mencionó Krishna de Krisaor.

-No solo eso, el santuario de Athena quedo hecho un desastre – protestó Eo.

-El caso es que si no va Kanon tendré que cancelar el viaje ¿Entendido? – gritó Julián a lo que los demás solo asentaron la cabeza apenados – muy bien entonces iré a arreglar mi equipaje mañana partiremos a primera hora del día, vayan alistándose chicos – agrego con una sonrisa en la boca.

Nadie estaba de acuerdo que Kanon viajara con ellos, pero porque el viaje saliera bien se aguantaron hasta lo último de decir a Kanon todas sus verdades, a excepción de Thetys, quien se encontraba en su habitación mirando la foto de ella con Kanon.

-Kanon, no tienes idea de cómo te extraño, las cosas aquí son muy diferentes desde que no estas – decía mirando la foto.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Bian, él estaba haciendo su maleta y preparando adicionalmente su tabla de surf (cabe indicar que en el paquete de viaje incluía las playas de Mancora). Eo sacaba su tabla de Snowboarding (para Pastoruri). Krishna, por su parte unas velas, un tapete rojo con amarillo, incienso y algunos libros de meditación. Kaysa empacaba algunas pulseras con púas de metal y discos de Nirvana. Isaac también sacaba su tabla de snowboarding y, por ultimo Sorrento ponía en su maleta su infaltable flauta.

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el aeropuerto de Atenas, esperando que viniera Kanon. Bian miraba su reloj.

-Encima además de patán, tardón – bufaba molesto.

-Tranquilo Bian, ya llegara – lo animaba Thetys.

-Thetys, entiendo que seas como mi hermana menor, hemos compartido chismes, algunas cenas y sabes que siempre estoy ahí para apoyarte. Sin embargo, con respecto a las cosas de Kanon, no estoy de acuerdo contigo – le respondió Bian rendido.

-Es cierto – agregó Eo – Julián dice que ha cambiado, sin embargo no lo creo.

En eso venia Kanon muy sonriente con su maleta en mano.

-Lo siento la tardanza – dijo Kanon con una voz agitada – lo que pasa es que el tonto de Saga se levantó tarde y él era el que me iba a trasladar al aeropuerto.

_Era de esperarse – murmuraba burlón Bian – después que su hermano le hace un favor, le llama tonto.

-¡Ya te escuche yegua aguada! – dijo Kanon molesto.

-¡Repite eso idiota! – respondió más molesto Bian.

-¡Silencio ustedes dos! – gruño Julián – creo que la única manera que se puedan llevar bien ustedes es sentándose junto con Thetys en el avión, solo que Thetys ira en la ventana.

-¿Queeeeeee? – gritaron los dos helados.

-Muy bien chicos el avión está a punto de despegar. Vayamos entrando – agregó Julián feliz.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Volando por los aires

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Maestro Kurumada. Cualquier corrección me lo hacen saber de manera privada. Gracias Totales (Gustavo cerati).

* * *

**Volando por los aires**

Todos los generales marinos llegaron a abordar el avión. Julián se fue a la sección de primera clase, mientras los demás estaban en la clase turista. Tal y como ordenó Julián; Bian, Kanon y Thetys se sentaron juntos; Eo, Krisaor y Kaysa se sentaron al lado de ellos y, por ultimo Saren e Isaac se sentaron en la parte de delante de estos últimos.

-¡Muévete, copia barata! – gruñía Bian a Kanon.

-¡Y tu estas ocupando todo mi asiento parece que subiste de peso, yegüita! – se reía Kanon.

-¡Cierra la boca o te mando a marte con mis vientos huracanados!

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tú y cuantos más?

En otro lado, Eo estaba aburrido con la discusión de Bian y Kanon.

-¡Por favor, que alguien los calle! – lloriqueaba Eo.

-Ya se cansaran de discutir, relájate – dijo Krishna con los ojos cerrados y haciendo meditación.

-Si claro, cuando el planeta Halley cruce la galaxia se cansaran – dijo en un tono sarcástico Kaysa.

En eso, Thetys se levantó de su asiento molesta.

-¡Ya me llegaron ustedes dos, me iré a sentar con Isaac y Saren!

-Pero….-protestaron Bian y Kanon.

-Pero Thetys – murmuraba Isaac.

-¡Cállate y déjame pasar!

-Bueno no dije nada – decía Isaac asustado por la cara de enojo de la sirena.

Pasaban así las horas en el vuelo. En el área de primera clase, Julián tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino mientras leía el periódico.

_"En Macchu Picchu, algunos arqueólogos han encontrado indicios de un tesoro valioso Inca, sin embargo se dicen que este esconde un secreto, quien lo logre encontrar y ponerlo en lo más alto del pico del Macchu Picchu, la profecía del Inca se cumplirá y será premiada con muchísimas monedas"__._

Julián, no podía creer esa nota periodística.

-Seré más rico de lo que soy si encuentro ese tesoro – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

En la clase turista, los generales estaban almorzando.

-Pero Krishna, la carne de cerdo no es mala – decía Eo.

-Mi religión no me lo permite – respondió el general de Krisaor.

-En ese caso, no te preocupes, más para mi – respondió Kaysa muy emocionado clavando el tenedor en la carne de Krishna.

Mientras tanto, Bian estuvo pensando los buenos tiempos con su inseparable amiga Thetys.

_Flashback_

_-¡Hey Thetys, piensa rápido! - le gritaba el caballito marino a la sirena mientras lanzaba el balón. La respuesta de la sirena fue tan rápida que lanzo el balon tan fuerte que cayo en el estomago del hipocampo provocando algunas risas._

_-¡Bian!¿Te sientes bien?_

_-Tranquila, Thetys, estoy bien_

_-¿Estas seguro?_

_-Si...¡y la próxima vez te daré un fuerte y duro…_

_-¡Ay no!_

_-¡Consejo!_

_-Jajaja tonto no cambias - le respondió la sirena con un pequeño coscorrón a Bian_

_-Es cierto aun así me quieres._

_-Cretino, bueno Bian debo ir a comer luego hablamos._

_-¡Adiós Thetys, nos vemos! - se despedía el caballo pensando si es que podría haber algún futuro con la sirena._

_Fin Flashback_

En cambio, Kanon estaba concentrado mirando la película del avión.

Luego de unas horas, el capitán anunciaba:

"Estimados pasajeros, les habla el capitán, por favor abróchense los cinturones que en breves momentos estaremos aterrizando a la ciudad de Lima-Perú".


	3. Lima, una ciudad inolvidable parte 1

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Maestro Kurumada. Cualquier corrección me lo hacen saber de manera privada. Gracias Totales (Gustavo cerati).

* * *

**Lima, una ciudad inolvidable parte 1**

Al día siguiente todas las marinas se despertaron temprano, claro está que, detrás de este boicot, estaba el gran Julián Solo, que había puesto un reloj de un ratón tocando batería.

-Jefecito 5 minutos más – decía Bian escondiéndose entre las sabanas.

-¿Acaso el guía no puede esperar más tiempo? – dijo Isaac volteándose del otro lado de la cama.

-Lo siento chicos, debemos levantarnos, así que – Julián volvió a tomar el ratón despertador y lo hizo volver a funcionar para armar semejante escándalo que sus marinas se empezaban a tapar los oídos por la desesperación.

-¡Ya Julián, está bien ya nos levantamos! – gritaba Eo dando un brinco en la cama.

-¡Así me gusta mis marinas! ¡Súper puntuales! –decía Poseidón orgulloso, mientras sus soldados estaban peleando por entrar al baño.

-Jajaja perdieron yo tengo un baño para mi solita…adioosss! – se reía Thetys mientras se dirigía al baño de mujeres de la habitación.

Todos los generales miraban apenados el baño de mujeres.

-Bueno será a la suerte – dijo un resignado Sorrento.

-A ver por iniciales de nuestros nombres, en mi caso inicio con la B así que el baño es todo mío, adiós perdedores – dijo un sonriente y burlón Bian cerrando la puerta del baño.

-¡Grrrr este pony siempre se pasa de listo! – renegaba Isaac.

-A ver, según dice Bian, entonces el orden seria: Eo, luego Isaac, Kanon, yo, Kaysa y por ultimo Saren – decía Krishna contando sus dedos.

-¡Qué vida la mía! – suspiraba Saren al saber que era el último en bañarse.

Luego de pasados algunos minutos, todos ya estaban en la puerta del hotel esperando al guía.

-Bien chicos, hoy día visitaremos la Gran Huaca Pucllana de Miraflores, luego el parque del amor donde podrán hacer parapente. – dijo Julián leyendo el itinerario.

-¡Guau emocionan…! – no termino de hablar Eo, pues fue callado por Poseidón.

-¡Después… (mirando molesto a Eo)! iremos hasta Chorrillos donde podrán apreciar el gran Morro Solar donde se encuentra la imagen del Cristo del Pacifico. Luego al Callao para ir hasta la isla de San Lorenzo. Más tarde iremos al Centro de Lima para visitar algunos museos para concluir en el cementerio Presbítero Maestro y visitar los monumentos de los héroes de Lima.

-¿E-en e-el cem-men-terio? – temblaba de miedo Kanon.

-¡No me digas que te mueres de miedo! – se reía Bian.

-¡Cierra la boca pony! – gritaba Kanon.

-¡Ehhh un cementerio! – gritaba Kaysa.

-¡Sabía que iba a reaccionar así! – decía volteando los ojos Krishna.

En ese momento venia el bus y todos los generales con Julián abordaron para iniciar las aventuras.

Una hora de travesía después, llegaron hasta la Huaca Pucllana donde los esperaba un señor vestido de Inca.

-Bienvenidos a mi territorio.

-¡Que amables son los peruanos! – dijo Thetys.

-Les explicare la historia de esta gran pirámide.

En eso los generales paseaban, jugaban a las escondidas entre cada uno de los muros hechos de adobe, aprendían a hacer algunas cerámicas aunque Eo trataba y trataba pero no le salía ninguna, siempre se le derretía la arcilla.

-Tranquilo, sigue practicando ya te falta poco. – decía el guía disfrazado animándolo. Eo estaba impaciente.

-Pero….-protestaba Eo.

-Con mucho cariño metes la arcilla al fuego y luego la moldeas – le explicaba el guía mostrando serenidad.

La siguiente vez, Eo intentó hacer una cerámica en forma de una mujer con un murciélago, un oso, un lobo, un águila y una abeja a su alrededor. Esta vez sí le salió bien.

-¿Viste? Demasiado fácil – le dijo el guía.

-Muchas gracias – decía Eo.

Cuando salieron, el guía les enseño que siempre su cultura hacia una bendición al sol y los acompaño hasta la salida deseando que regresaran pronto.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Lima, una ciudad inolvidable parte 2

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Maestro Kurumada. Cualquier corrección me lo hacen saber de manera privada. Gracias Totales (Gustavo cerati).

* * *

Lima, una ciudad inolvidable, parte 2

Llegaban al parque del amor donde los esperaban los instructores de parapentes. Cada uno se puso los implementos de seguridad para practicar este deporte. En el primer turno salieron Isaac, Sorrento y Kaysa, cada uno con sus instructores. El segundo no sabía que hacer le tenía miedo a las alturas tanto así que el instructor, con un look rastafari, se reía.

-Tranquilo man, todo va a estar bien.

-¡Dilo por ti! ¡Siento que me voy a desmayar! – dicho esto, Saren lloriqueaba mientras el instructor se seguía riendo.

Cuando regresaron los tres, el instructor de Kaysa regreso un poco asustado.

-C-Creo que ya aprendiste demasiado – dijo el instructor en estado de shock – ahora si puedes hacerlo de ahora en adelante solito solito sin ayuda.

-¡Ehhhhh! Estoy graduado – celebraba Kaysa.

Mientras tanto Eo y Krishna murmuraba.

-¿Ahora que habrá hecho este Chucky? - preguntaba Eo con una cara de espanto.

-¡Ni siquiera lo quiero saber! – respondió el moreno rodando sus ojos para arriba.

En el siguiente turno fueron Eo, Krishna y Julián.

-Señor, ¿le parece si le muestro mi reino desde los aires?

-¿Cómo dice? – pregunto un confundido instructor.

-En cristiano: El mar.

-¡Claro y como dicen los cerditos vuelan! – respondió el instructor dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Eo se quedó fascinado al ver toda la ciudad desde arriba, le toco una instructora mujer media emo.

-¿Es hermosa esta ciudad no lo cree señorita? – decía un coqueto Eo.

-¡Si, como sea! – respondió secamente la mujer.

-¿Usted cree que la pueda invitar a salir esta noche?

-¿Estas bromeando? ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

-Espero pueda bombón.

Mientras tanto Krishna volaba por otro lado mientras hablaba con el instructor.

-¿Cómo le hace para mantener esa serenidad para volar por los aires?

-Ya sabes, un poco de concentración para despertar tus chakras interiores.

-Manya, que chévere es conversar con usted. Irradia tranquilidad.

El último turno era de Bian, Kanon y Thetys. Cuando estaban en el cielo, Bian y Kanon peleaban en los aires. Thetys y la instructora emo solo miraban la escena.

-¡Hombres! – escupió Thetys fastidiada.

-¡Es cierto reina, quien los necesita! – respondió la instructora.

Mientras tanto los instructores solo les rezaban a sus santos para que no cometieran alguna imprudencia y no caer al vacío.

Después, todos regresaron para el siguiente tour que se avecinaba en Chorrillos.

CONTINUARA.


	5. Lima, una ciudad inolvidable parte 3

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Maestro Kurumada. Cualquier corrección me lo hacen saber de manera privada. Gracias Totales (Gustavo Cerati).

* * *

Lima, una ciudad inolvidable, parte 3

Después de unas aventuras inolvidables en el parapente de Miraflores, Julián y sus generales se dirigieron a Chorrillos.

-Definitivamente creo que no fue buena idea poner a Kanon y a Bian juntos se llevan peor que antes – pensó Julián.

-Tiene razón señor Julián, se llevan peor que antes – respondió Sorrento.

-Sin embargo creo que sé de qué manera se pueden llevar mejor – sonrió Julián – escúchame, lo que haremos hoy en la noche será que bss bss….

Después de un día muy agitado en Lima llegaron al cementerio Presbítero Maestro ubicado en el distrito del Agustino para hacer el tour nocturno. Todos los generales marinos bajaron con mucho frio y miedo.

-¿Qué pasa Kanon? ¿No puedo creer que después de rescatar a Athena ahora le tengas miedo a un cementerio? – decía de manera burlesca Bian.

-¡No es cierto, solo tengo frio! – bufaba Kanon.

-Si claro como que vamos yendo – apuraba Kaysa.

-Bien chicos, espero que no ocasionen esta vez alguna tontería – decía Julián.

En eso Julián y Sorrento sentían que alguien lo jalaba desde un árbol, lo que provoco que todos se asustaran y gritaran de manera despavorida.

-¿Están todos bien? – cuestionaba Eo.

-¡Sí! Pero Julián y Saren desaparecieron – miraba a su alrededor Isaac.

-¡De seguro que se trata de alguna broma pesada! – soltó un incrédulo Krishna.

-¿Una broma pesada?¡Despierta Krisaor! Nuestros amigos han desaparecido de manera misteriosa y encima tú ¿te muestras tranquilo? – protesto la sirena.

-¡Tranquila Thetys! No se pudieron ir tan lejos, ya nos encontraremos en la salida – la tranquilizaba Bian.

Todos seguían caminando. Eo e Isaac caminaban por detrás de la mancha.

-Me parece que Bian está enamorado de Thetys – murmuraba Eo.

-Si lo sé, sin embargo ella prefiere a Kanon – respondió el general de Kraken.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, él no es para ella.

-Bueno, de todas maneras nosotros no… ¿Escuchaste Eo?

-¿Qué cosa?

En eso alguien los atrapa y empiezan a gritar como despavoridos. Esto ocasiona que toda la mancha corra otra vez.

-¡Esto no me gusta! ¡Tengo demasiado miedo! – lloraba Thetys abrazada de Bian.

-Tranquila Thetys yo te protegeré – decía tranquilizándola y ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Kanon.

En eso Kaysa sintió que fuera atraído por una música extraña que lo hizo meterse bosque adentro.

-¡Hey Kaysa donde crees que vas! – lo llamaba Krisaor siguiéndole y también sumergiéndose dentro del bosque.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver dicha escena.

-Seguro nos encontraremos con ellos en la salida – decía un tranquilo Kanon.

-¡Y si es que los encontramos! – sonrió maléficamente Bian para asustarlo.

-¡Duh! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Ya se me puso la piel de gallina! – ironizo Kanon.

En eso sale un hombre enmascarado con un abrigo negro y un sombrero. La secuestra a Thetys y se la lleva bosque adentro. Esto hace que Kanon y Bian se abracen del susto. Sin embargo cuando se dieron cuenta se soltaron inmediatamente haciendo ascos.

- Definitivamente esto es lo peor que me pudo pasar – renegó Kanon.

-¿La visita nocturna? – se mofo Bian.

-¡No, estúpido! ¡Abrazarte!

-¡Si claro! ¡Como si me sintiera muy feliz contigo zopenco!

-¡Prefiero abrazar al árbol que esta allá!

-¡Hazlo si puedes! ¡Más bien ten cuidado que salga el cuco y te lleve!

-¡Cállate!

En eso se escucha otro ruido de una persona acercándose.

-¿Sabes Kanon?, creo que estamos en una difícil situación. Si queremos salir de esta, creo que debemos estar unidos – dijo Bian.

-¡Ahora resulta que la yegua tiene miedo! ¡Que bajo has caído! – se burlaba Kanon.

-¡El burro hablando de orejas…! Bien, como sea, el caso es que hace demasiado frío y no sabemos en qué va a terminar todo esto, mejor salgamos de este lugar y regresamos al bus.

-¡Bien, pero no te apartes de mí mula!

-¡Trato hecho lagartija, nos vamos!

Como lo habían decidido, se fueron caminando hacia la salida, cuando en eso a pocos metros empezaron a escuchar otros ruidos lo cual hicieron que corrieran y gritaran peor que en una película de terror. En eso, apareció el mismo hombre de sombrero con un sable a punto de cortarles la cabeza.

-Escúchame Bian, ahora que estamos a punto de morir, otra vez, por favor perdóname por todo lo que te dije y por todas las discusiones.

-No perdóname tú a mi Kanon, siempre desconfié de ti después que manipulaste a Poseidón.

En eso el extraño se quitaba el sombrero para descubrir su verdadero rostro.

-¡Julián Solo! – gritaron los dos.

-¡Vaya, hasta que al final ambos aprendieron la lección! – dijo Poseidón mientras que las demás marinas aparecieron detrás de él riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Qué lección, y porque se ríen? – preguntaba Kanon molesto.

-Veras Kanon, estuve demasiado harto de sus discusiones y, en vez de que los volviera a sentar juntos en el bus, se me ocurrió otra idea y al parecer esta vez sí funciono – respondió Julián.

-Debieron haber visto sus caras – se reía Isaac.

-Les hemos tomado algunas fotos para el recuerdo – agrego Sorrento.

-¿Fotos? ¡Te matare Saren, antes que Siegfried lo haga! – amenazo Bian.

-¡Bueno, tranquilo Bian, regresemos todos al bus ya es demasiado tarde y mañana nos vamos al Cusco!

Todos llegaron al hotel cansados por el tour. Bian y Kanon se quedaron despiertos en la sala de estar.

-Bueno Kanon, definitivamente me he divertido hoy contigo y no eras tan mala persona como yo creía.

-Yo también, ahora si aprendí a no prejuzgar a las personas por su aspecto.

-Oye y dime… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Thetys?

-Bueno, en realidad estos días han sido un poco fríos.

-¿Dime no hay problema si te puedo ayudar a reconquistarla?

-¿Qué debo hacer? Siento que ya no me ama como antes.

-Bueno tienes que aprender muchas cosas sería bueno que….

En eso Thetys los mira a los dos conversando y cierra la puerta para no interrumpir.

CONTINUARA


	6. Cuzco, en busca del gran tesoro, parte 1

Hola de nuevo, aqui les traigo una pequeña introducción de lo que muchos estuvieron esperando: Los dos grandes planes: Kanon X Thetys y la gran busqueda del tesoro.

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Maestro Kurumada. Cualquier corrección me lo hacen saber de manera privada. Gracias Totales (Gustavo Cerati).

* * *

Cuzco, en busca del gran tesoro, parte 1

Los generales marinos junto con Poseidón llegaron hasta el Gran ombligo del mundo, Cusco. Todos estaban instalados en el hotel. Bian, Eo, Kaysa, Kanon e Isaac jugaban cartas; Thetys se pintaba sus uñas; Krishna leía un libro de Mahatma Gandhi y, por ultimo Saren y Julián Poseidón veían la película Indiana Jones.

-¡Presta atención Saren, cada uno de los movimientos de Indiana nos pueden ayudar a encontrar ese tesoro y ser ricos!

-¿También correr delante de la gran roca gigante?

-¡No seas estúpido, para Poseidón una roca no es nada!

En eso se escucha un gran ruido en la calle, lo que provoca que Julián salte hasta el techo.

-¡Espere señor Julián, solo era una grúa tirando un muro! – decía Saren mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-¿Nada más? – preguntaba Julián con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en las cartas.

-Paso – dijo Isaac apenado mostrando sus cartas que pasaban del número 21.

-¡Llegué al 21, paguen! – gritaba Kaysa emocionado.

-¡Un momento, quiero ver tus cartas! – expreso Eo desconfiado.

-¿Algún problema? – indagaba Bian.

-¿2 + 1 = 21? ¡Esto no puede ser! – bufo molesto Eo.

-¡Que tramposo! – dijo molesto Isaac.

-¡Ni sumar sabe! – se reía Kanon.

-¡Que no es trampa, solo junte el 2 con el 1 y forma 21! ¿ven? – explico Kaysa juntando el As con el 2 para mostrar el numero resultante.

-¡Es que no se trata de juntar dígitos genio! – gritaba Bian - ¡Se trata de sumar!

En eso venia Julián acompañado de Saren.

-Escuchen chicos, mañana tenemos programado un viaje hacia Macchu Picchu, por favor pónganse a dormir a menos que no quieran volverme rico.

-¿Cómo dice? – pregunto Thetys.

-Digo, que seremos ricos, si eso mismo – corrigió Julián con una gota en la cabeza.

Efectivamente, todos se acostaron. Al día siguiente todos estaban preparados en la estación del tren que los llevaría hacia Macchu Picchu.

-Bien chicos, el plan es el siguiente, nos reuniremos en grupos para encontrar ese tesoro. El primer grupo lo conformaran: Bian, Kanon y Thetys.

-¡WUJUUUUU! – gritaban Bian y Kanon abrazados, Thetys solo se reía.

-El segundo grupo: Khrisna, Isaac y Kaysa.

-¿Me tocara con el Drácula demente? – dijo Krishna asustado.

-Ja, ¿crees que estoy feliz de estar en tu grupo, torpe? – respondió Kaysa molesto.

-Porque a mi…-suspiro Isaac.

-¡COMO LES DECIA! – dijo molesto Julián mirando a este grupo – El último grupo lo conformaremos Eo, Saren y yo. Listo llego el tranvía, ¡nos vamos por el tesoro!

¿Podrá Kanon conquistar el corazón de la linda sirena Thetys? ¿Julián se volverá rico con el tesoro? ¿Kaysa madurará?

- ¡No lo creo! - se escucha desde el fondo a Krishna.

- ¡Cierra la boca, apagón! - responde Kaysa.

¡No se pierda el próximo capítulo!

CONTINUARA.


	7. Cuzco, en busca del gran tesoro, parte 2

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Maestro Kurumada. Cualquier corrección me lo hacen saber de manera privada. Gracias Totales (Gustavo Cerati).

* * *

Cuzco, en busca del gran tesoro, parte 2

Ya abordaron el tranvía que los llevaría al valle sagrado de Macchu Picchu, luego de algunas travesuras se quedaron dormidos para alivio de Poseidón.

- Siguiente parada: Macchu Picchu – Se escuchó decir al conductor del tranvía. Todos los marinos se empezaron a desperezar. Apenas bajaron del tren, Julián les repartió unas hojas.

- ¿Y esto? – pregunto Krishna.

- Es el mapa del tesoro – respondió Julián – miren, se deben juntar cuatro piezas: una del mono, una de una serpiente, otra de un león y una vasija. Dentro de la vasija deben cuadrar dichas piezas y ser subidas a lo alto de la montaña de Macchu Picchu. El que lo logre (ósea yo jojojo) ganara unas monedas.

- Entonces es como una especie de rompecabezas – dijo Bian con una mano en su barbilla – vaya esto se pone interesante.

- Claro algo así – respondió Julián - bien, en este caso, Bian, Kanon y Thetys se irán a Intihuatana; Khrisna, Isaac y Kaysa a Huayna Picchu y, por ultimo Saren, Eo y yo a Sacsayhuamán.

Todos se fueron a sus lugares correspondientes para buscar las piezas. En Intihuatana, Bian, Kanon y Thetys estaban cansados de escalar y llegaban con las justas al último peldaño.

- Si sigo así me quedare sin piernas – se quejaba Thetys.

- ¡Animo chicos ya falta poco! – dijo Bian.

- ¡Dilo por ti, me duelen las rodillas! – respondió Kanon fastidiado.

- ¡Se ve que no han tomado en serio el entrenamiento para ser marina de Poseidón! ¡Qué vergüenza! – dijo burlonamente Bian.

- ¡Oye! – gritaron los dos.

Llegaron a una especie de muro con una piedra que tenía forma de un reloj.

- Vaya, ni en Canadá se ven cosas parecidas – dijo Bian con asombro.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – pregunto Thetys.

- En teoría dicen que era como un reloj usado en la época de los incas para marcar el clima y las estaciones del año.

- Se nota que está un poco sucio, déjame limpiarlo – añadió Bian sacando de no sé dónde un pañuelo.

- ¡Espera no! – grito Kanon.

Demasiado tarde, al pasar el pañuelo, se activó una trampa que los hizo caer a un sótano.

- ¡Bien hecho señor dedos de mantequilla! – gruño Kanon.

- ¡Oye que querías que hiciera, estaba demasiado sucio! – respondió Bian molesto.

- ¡Ya basta chicos, lo que debemos hacer es pensar cómo salir de aquí! – grito Thetys.

En Huayna Picchu, Krishna e Isaac entraban temerosos a la cueva. Kaysa entraba demasiado feliz para miedo del moreno.

- Definitivamente, ni con 20 años de psicología lo superare – dijo Krishna.

- ¡Por favor no volveré a molestar a Hyoga! – lloriqueaba Isaac.

- ¡Ustedes sí que dan vergüenza! ¡Pensé que eran caballeros de temer y le tienen miedo a un cementerio! – dijo burlonamente Kaysa.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que caradura! ¡Si tú le tienes miedo a los hámsteres y a las arañas! – replico Isaac.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – grito Kaysa.

- ¡Bueno, entonces dile eso a los señores que están atrás tuyo! – dijo Krishna en un ataque de risa.

Kaysa efectivamente volteo y miro en el piso que había un hámster riéndose y una araña sobándose las patitas. Esto hizo que saltara hasta el techo del miedo. Krishna e Isaac se rieron hasta el piso. El hámster y la araña también se rieron del susto de Kaysa.

En la fortaleza de Sacsayhuamán, Julián, Saren y Eo estuvieron viendo cada una de las rocas de la fortaleza. Julián se percató que había una roca escrita con una inscripción un poco rara.

- Esto parece un jeroglífico – dijo Saren.

Efectivamente, era un jeroglífico que tenía un sol, un cetro, unas gotas de lluvia y una línea en diagonal.

- Al parecer que este jeroglífico dice que para encontrar un tesoro, debe aparecer un arco iris – dedujo Eo.

- Bueno, al menos hay sol, lo que nos falta es el cetro y la lluvia – dijo Julián.

- ¿Esto no servirá? – pregunto Eo con un cetro que no se sabe de dónde lo saco.

- ¡Oye deja eso donde lo dejas…espera un momento préstame ese cetro! – respondió Julián tomándolo.

- En este caso nos faltaría la lluvia – dijo Saren.

- Bueno eso no es problema para el gran Poseidón – dijo Julián.

Poseidón elevo su cosmo y formando algunas nubes que descargaron algunas gotas de lluvia. Así, se formó un arco iris. Eo y Saren se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Rápido, debemos ir al pie del arco iris para obtener la pieza.

CONTINUARA.


	8. Cuzco, en busca del gran tesoro, parte 3

Buuuu descuide un poco la historia, sorry. Tenía demasiado trabajo y asimismo universidad que, entre ambas cosas me absorben el tiempo. Bien, sé que muchos se han quedado con el suspenso de lo que paso en la búsqueda del tesoro, y al mismo tiempo lo que iba a suceder entre Bian, Kanon y Thetys. Bueno sin más preámbulos, empiezo con la historia.

Cabe mencionar que los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Maestro Kurumada. Cualquier corrección me lo hacen saber de manera privada. Gracias.

* * *

**Cuzco, en busca del gran tesoro, parte 3**

En el capítulo anterior, Bian, Thetys y Kanon quedaron atrapados en un sótano de Intihuanata. En Huayna Picchu, se encontraban Krishna, Isaac y Kaysa en plena búsqueda de una de las piezas. Y, por último, Julián, Sorrento y Eo se dirigían al pie del arco iris para obtener la pieza. Al llegar encontraron la pieza en forma de mono en una fuente. Eo, al tomarla, desde el cielo empezó a caer truenos que asustaban a los generales marinos. Buscaron de manera desesperada algún tipo de refugio para cubrirse de la lluvia.

- Bien chicos, al fin tenemos la primera pieza del mapa – dijo contento Julián.

- Espero los demás chicos hayan encontrado las siguientes – añadió Saren.

- No se no me consta que lo hayan hecho – dijo desconfiado el chileno.

- Cierra la boca Eo – grito furioso Julián – no son tan tontos para no encontrar esas piezas.

En Huayna Picchu, Krishna buscaba detenidamente la pieza, mientras que Kaysa se chupaba el dedo por el miedo que la araña y el hámster le provocaban, dicho sea de paso caminaban detrás de él. Isaac solo se reía ante esa escena. En eso Krishna se detuvo al ver un jeroglífico en la pared.

- Al parecer se trata de un acertijo.

- Léelo Krishna – pidió Isaac.

- Bien. Moreno por fuera, dulce y amargo por dentro.

- ¡Krishna! – respondió burlonamente Kaysa.

- ¡Buda! ¡Dame paciencia! – suplico Krishna al cielo.

- Moreno por fuera, dulce y amargo por dentro. – pensó Isaac con la mano en el mentón - ¿El café?

- Solo si le echas azúcar es dulce – opino Kaysa – a todo esto ¿no quieren una barra de chocolate?

- ¡Buena Kaysa, al fin te haces una! – dijo Isaac emocionado al recibir el dulce.

En eso el templo empezó a templar abriéndose una bóveda secreta que los dirigía a un extraño pasillo.

Mientras tanto, en Intinuanata, Bian, Kanon y Thetys buscaban la salida del sótano donde cayeron.

- Vaya al parecer comparado con esto, el cuarto de Bian es más ordenado – dijo sarcásticamente Kanon.

- ¡JA! ¡Al menos el mío no está adornado con algunas medias sucias! – respondió Bian.

- ¿Por qué no me eligió Julián para estar en su grupo? – se lamentaba Thetys.

Llegaron a un sitio donde había dos entradas.

- Vaya, al parecer esto está más difícil de lo que planeamos – dijo Bian asombrado.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Qué haremos? – pregunto Thetys.

- Bueno Thetys, creo que podemos ir juntos por el lado de la izquierda – se apresuró Kanon.

- ¡Hey! ¡Un momento! – critico el hipocampo – Thetys es mi mejor amiga y yo soy el que tengo derecho a cuidarla.

- Jajajaja si claro con tus súper dedos de mantequilla estará más que protegida.

- ¡Repite eso!

- ¡Dedos de mantequilla!

- ¡Uishhhh! ¡Ya me llegaste, copia barata! – Bian estaba a punto de darle un golpe cuando Thetys detuvo la discusión.

- ¡YA BASTA! ¡Esto se decidirá por las buenas!

- ¿Un yan kem po? – pregunto Kanon.

Ambos hicieron el juego de yan kem po para decidir quién acompañaría a Thetys. Kanon saco papel y Bian, piedra.

- Bueno, espero que la traigas con vida sino me las pagaras copia mal clonada.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No se vale picarse! – dijo Kanon.

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente episodio? ¿Encontraran las demás piedras? ¿Kanon aprovechara la oportunidad de estar solo con Thetys para declarar su amor? ¡No se la pierdan!

CONTINUARA.


	9. Cuzco, en busca del gran tesoro, parte 4

Buuuu descuide un poco la historia, sorry. Tenía demasiado trabajo y asimismo universidad que, entre ambas cosas me absorben el tiempo. Bien, sé que muchos se han quedado con el suspenso de lo que paso en la búsqueda del tesoro, y al mismo tiempo lo que iba a suceder entre Kanon y Thetys. Bueno sin más preámbulos, empiezo con la historia.

Cabe mencionar que los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen al gran Maestro Kurumada. Cualquier corrección me lo hacen saber de manera privada. Gracias.

* * *

**Cuzco, en busca del gran tesoro, parte 4**

En el capítulo anterior, en Intihuanata, Kanon gana la apuesta a Bian y se va con Thetys en uno de los caminos, resignado Bian acepta su derrota y emprende su camino. En Huayna Picchu, se encontraban Krishna, Isaac y Kaysa en plena búsqueda de una de las piezas cuando en eso se abrió un pasaje secreto. Y, por último, Julián, Sorrento y Eo encontraron la pieza del mono, estaban descansando en un refugio mientras los demás realizaban su búsqueda.

- Bien Julián, ahora que hemos encontrado la pieza del mono ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – tomo la palabra Eo.

- Descansar por un momento Eo – respondió Julián mientras se acurrucaba en el piso. A Eo le salieron gotas de su cabeza. Sorrento solo tocaba la flauta.

En Huayna Picchu, Krishna, Kaysa e Isaac dieron algunos pasos y fueron a dar a una especie de sala con un cubo en el centro.

- Para seguir adelante deberán resolver este acertijo – grito una voz.

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo suspirando Isaac.

- ¡¿Acaso no encontraremos ese tesoro?! – suplico Krisaor.

- Una cinta roja es cubierta por una cinta verde. Esta cinta roja es demasiado peligrosa – continuo la voz.

En eso, entran unas serpientes al recinto donde se encontraban los caballeros.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SERPIENTES! – grito Kaysa espantado.

- ¡Y decías que no tenías miedo! – se empezó a reír Isaac.

- ¡Acertijo correcto! – respondió la voz. En eso el cubo se empezó a abrir lentamente hasta que apareció la siguiente pieza en forma de serpiente.

- ¡Krishna! ¡Tú puedes obtener ese tesoro, nosotros trataremos de combatir con estas serpientes! ¡Aurora boreal! – empezó su ataque Isaac.

- ¡El terror de la salamandra! – ataco Kaysa.

Las serpientes murieron por los ataques de los generales marinos, Krishna tenía la siguiente pieza en su poder.

- Listo chicos, vamos con Julián para entregarle esta pieza – sugirió el moreno.

En Intihuanata, Bian caminaba en uno de los pasillos de la cueva donde se encontraba.

- Esta copia barata cree que se saldrá con la suya… ¡Nadie toma el pelo al gran Bian de caballo marino! – refunfuñaba.

Seguía caminando y encontró una señal en la pared que apenas se alcanzaba a leer.

- Vaya parece que esto está sucio a ver que dice.

Cuando limpio el muro, se abrió un pasaje secreto.

- ¿Qué? – se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Encontró un león que se le acercaba.

- ¿Un pariente de Aioria? ¡Esto no me gusta!

- Espera un momento – el león hablo.

Bian tenía la boca hasta el piso, primera vez en su vida escucho a un león hablar, claro está, además de Aioria.

- Tu deseas la pieza del león ¿No es así?

- Así es Aioria – dijo irónico Bian.

- Mi nombre es Leoncio.

- Bien Leoncio, está claro que si quiero la pieza del león.

- Muy bien, en ese caso lo que tienes que hacer es limpiar este pasadizo

- ¡¿Cómo?! – reclamo Bian - ¡¿Que yo limpie el pasadizo?!

- Así es, por lo que he visto eres muy obsesionado con la limpieza que preferí ponerte esta prueba para ver si eres digno de la pieza del león.

- ¡Debo estar loco para obedecer las órdenes de un gato gigante!

- ¡Jajajaja rebeldía, típico! ¡Al parecer la pieza se quedara aquí!

- Al decir verdad tiene razón el pasadizo está demasiado sucio – dijo resignado Bian.

Mientras tanto, Kanon y Thetis iban por el otro pasillo.

- Thetys, aprovechando que el tonto de Bian no está.

- ¿Vas a empezar otra vez Kanon? – respondió molesta Thetys.

- Quiero decir, aprovechando que estamos solos, he querido expresar mis más sinceras disculpas por haberte abandonado en el océano luego de la pelea con los caballeros de Athena, fue demasiado cobarde de mi parte y creo que Bian tiene todo el derecho de odiarme por eso.

- Si es cierto, te comportaste como un tonto – respondió Thetys.

- El caso Thetys es que no he dejado de amarte durante este tiempo que estuvimos separados, he tenido muchas noches en vela, no creas que esto lo he sacado de un libro de poemas, sino es que en verdad es así. Ahora, después de todo lo que hice no se o no creo que sientas lo mismo que yo. Si deseas no aceptarme lo entenderé.

- Se lo que hiciste y créeme que tú no eres el único culpable Kanon, yo también tengo culpa por haber creído en una mentira tan grande.

- Ya te lo dije Thetys, si crees que no soy digno de amarte, lo entenderé.

- ¡Si me dejaras terminar de hablar! ¡Bueno, sé que fui demasiado ciega para una mentira tan grande! ¡Aunque debo reconocer que luego te arrepentiste de todo lo que hiciste y eso dice mucho de ti, en serio!

- ¿Lo crees así?

- Así es Kanon, quiero que sepas también que yo tampoco te he olvidado y yo creo que eres digno de amarme porque yo también te amo Kanon.

- ¿Me amas a pesar de haber ocasionado un holocausto?

- Si Kanon, me importa un rábano lo que opinen los demás.

Luego, se dieron un gran beso de amor verdadero.

En el siguiente episodio ¿Bian habrá terminado de limpiar el pasadizo? ¿De qué se tratara el tesoro por el cual se encuentra emocionado Julián? No se pierdan el próximo episodio.

CONTINUARA.


End file.
